Bored
by PandaCookieMonster
Summary: Jeff and Shannon are bored, what happens to get them unbored? SLASH M/M
1. Truths

_A/N:Just a little something may turn into more, got bored so wrote this inspired by a few stories :) Ovs don't own anyone  
_

**Lying down on Jeff's double bed the two friends curl next to each other bored out of their minds Matt and his girlfriend Pam were downstairs making dinner Claude was out at a girlfriends and Matt was soon going to his.**

_'Man I am sooooooo bored Jeffy.'_

_'Well I dunno what to do man.'_

_'Let's play Truths.'_

_'You start.'_

_'Okay um...Have you ever been with a cheerleader?'_

_'Nah...Have you ever kissed a girl in front of your parents?'_

_'Ewww no. Have you ever...fallen for one of Matt's girls?'_

_'Loads a times, have you ever...fallen for a teacher?'_

_'Once...'_

_'Who?'_

_'Only one question you freak.'_

**Elbowing Jeff Shannon laughs as does Jeff.**

_'Have you ever...gone past kissing?'_

_'Yeah way past...Have you ever kissed...a guy?'_

_'EWWWWWWWWWWWWW no. That's just weird why would I kiss a guy? Guys can't date guys.'_

_'Can too.'_

_'How would you know? Have you ever dated a guy?'_

_'Yep three.'_

**The look on Shannon's face was priceless Jeff wanted to quickly grab the camera and take a picture.**

_'You...you dated guys?'_

_'Yep. How far have you gone with a girl?'_

_'Um well not the whole sex thing.'_

_'Awww virgin Shanny.'_

_'Shut it you.'_

_'Awww.'_

_'How on earth do you end up kissing a guy, I mean girls kiss guys but guys kiss guys? That's just weird.'_

_'Is not.'_

_'You can't have sex with guys.'_

_'Can.'_

_'Can't.'_

_'Can guys have other ways.'_

_'Oh yeah like what?'_

**Shannon then regretted asking.**

_'Well you know how sex works right.'_

_'Yeah you put your dick in their thing.'_

Jeff laughs and Shannon just shakes his head.

_'So?'_

_'Well just think your butt...'_

_'EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW.'_

**Shannon sat up and looked disgusted causing Jeff to fall into a fit of laughter.**

_'That's disgusting.'_

_'Isn't.'_

_'Is.'_

_'Isn't.'_

_'Why would you want it up there that's where you poo.'_

_'Because it feels nice.'_

_'That's just weird.'_

_'Well so? Guys are better than girls anyway.'_

_'How? Kissing a guy would just be...'_

_'Because kissing a guy is different it um tastes different, it's hard to explain.'_

_'Gross.'_

_'Why are you interested then?'_

_'Because Marco he said about it and I was just wondering but that is just weird.'_

**Jeff grabbed Shannon and pulled him back lying down cuddling up to him.**

_'Oh just shush, it's your question anyway.'_

_'Okay...well...um...Have you gone past kissing with a guy?'_

_'Yep. Tons of times. Have you ever had a crush of one of your friends girls?'_

_'Jeff?'_

_'Yeah?'_

_'But how do you want to kiss a guy?'_

**Jeff looked and smiled Shannon had a very confused serious look on his face, Jeff closed his eyes and opened them slowly looking at Shannon's cute little...**

_'Jeff?'_

_'Hmm?'_

_'Why were you looking at me like that?'_

_'Like what?'_

_'Um you were looking at me but not really looking at me and you ignored what I said?'_

_'What did you say?'_

_'How do you want to kiss a guy?'_

_'Oh well, I said it's hard to um explain I guess...'_

_'Oh okay.'_

**Shannon smiles at him before lying back and falling into a doze as does Jeff.**

_'Boys get your butts down here and eat.'_


	2. Poison

**The boys run downstairs hungry and bored. Not bothering to say hi to Pam then rush to the kitchen side before Shannon's face drops as Jeff tilts his head.**

_'What the fuck is this?'_

_'Rabbit food?'_

_'Er hum boys Pam an I worked hard to make this.'_

_'Where is the meat?'_

**Shannon turns his nose up at it going and jumping on the breakfast bar arms folded now looking like a spoilt little child.**

_'Pam ignore him I think it is delish.'_

_'You eat it then, me nor Shan are eating that stuff what the hell is that green thing anyway?'_

_'Boy's its vegetables, Because it's a vegetarian meal, it's pasta.'_

_'EWWWWWWWWWWWW are you trying to poison me?'_

**Jeff laughed at this, Shannon hated vegetables everyone who was anyone knew that.**

_'Shannon grow up, Pam is vegetarian so she doesn't eat meat.'_

_'Your shitting me right?'_

**Shannon pulls a sarcastic O face as does Jeff before laughing, Matt looks cross he knew the two would act this way he hated bringing his girlfriends around. Jeff grabs Shannon and picks him up walking to the front door.**

_'We are going to McDonald's to get REAL food.'_

_'Yeah...wait it's cold.'_

_'Oh shush and we can get candies and ice cream too.'_

_'Ok let's go but I ain't walking you can forget that.'_

_'Duh that be why I'm carrying you.'_

_'Oh right.'_

**The two then walked out of the house. Matt shook his head before turning to Pam.**

_'I'm sorry about those two, they always play up when a girl is around no matter whether she is a friend or not.'_

_'I see, well we can always eat it then leave baby.'_

_'As soon as we are done we are coz I am not putting up with them on sugar.'_

**The two of them grab a few slices and sit down to eat, before being interrupted by Shannon darting in the house and jumping on the sofa. Jeff quickly followed as Matt rammed his head in his hands.**

_'I thought you two were going to town?'_

_'TOO COLD!'_

_They both said in unison and then burst into laughter._

_'Well what are you going to eat then.'_

_'Easy wait till you love birds go then call for pizza.'_

**Shaking his head Matt then takes his and Pam's bowls to the kitchen and grabs his coat and keys as the two of them leave.**  
**Shannon jumps up and runs into the kitchen grabbing the food he looks at Jeff.**

_'Hey can pasta explode?'_

_'Dunno, lets try it.'  
_

**They grab the pasta and some lighters before going outback...**_  
_


	3. Trampoline

**Outside Shannon puts the pasta in the middle of the ditch they have created and runs behind Jeff laughing.**

_'This is the only thing vegetables are good for.'_

**They laugh as Jeff throws a lit log into the ditch and again and again untill the pasta is covered with logs. The boys watch and wait... They watch as it slowly starts to burn but nothing happens, Shannon slumps down on the side of the ditch. As Jeff sits next to him Shannon folds his arms.**

_'That was boring.'_

_'Hold on.'_

**Getting up Jeff runs into the house before bringing out a bottle of Matt's favourite drink and throwing it on the fire he sit's down next to Shannon as they wait... and just when they give up hope they both Jump as Shannon scampers onto Jeff's lap hiding. The whole thing explodes and sends pasta flying. Now covered in pasta the two giggle a bit wiping some off their faces before settling down and lying down looking up at the night sky.**

_'That was fun.'_

_'Well what do you wanna do now, we have the WHOLE place to ourselves till tomorrow around five so?'_

_'Well I dunno.'_

_'Hmm Movie?'_

_'Nah.'_

_'Scooby?'_

_'Nah.'_

_'Ice cream?'_

_'Nah.'_

_'Well I dunno then.'_

_'Hmm I'm bored.'_

_'Trampoline?'_

_'YEAH!'_

**Running around to the Trampoline Shannon jumps on waiting for Jeff who catches up with him as they start to bounce while it starts to rain. The two friends bounce about trying to knock each other over. They don't notice it's raining as Shannon jumps about hyper as anything while Jeff watches his cute little best friend jump about looking so sexy...**

_'Jeff?'_

_'Mmm.'_

_'Your doing it again?'_

_'Doing what Shanny?'_

_'Looking at me but not looking at me.'_

**Shannon pushes Jeff over and watches him fall before laughing, Jeff swings his leg out sending Shannon down too.**

_'I wasn't doing anything.'_

_'Were too you weirdo.'_

_'Oh shush you little virgin.'_

_'Shut it least I ain't no whore.'_

**Having gotten up Jeff tackles Shannon down pinning him smiling.**

_'I am most certainly not a whore Shannon Brian Moore, and you don't even know what one is.'_

_'Do too I looked it up it had a picture of you next to it.'_

**Jeff pretended to look hurt before tickling his little friend causing him to squirm about laughing trying to get him to stop. Jeff then dropped his weight on Shannon stopping the little one moving.**

_'You are a fallen angel you know that.'_

_'That's what I keep telling people but no one believes me.'_

**They both laugh as Jeff watches him, he smiles Shannon looked so...**

_'Jeff stop doing that your freaking me out man.'_

_'Doing what?'_

_'Staring at me that's all you seem to do now.'_

_'Do not.'_

_'Do and your doing it again man.'_

_'Am not plus the only reason I look at you is because you look like a girl.'_

**Shannon pushes him in the chest.**

_'I DO NOT.'_

_'Do.'_

_'I am not your friend anymore.'_

_'Fine but then I won't move.'_

_'No fair your squashing me.'_

_'Am not.'_

_'Ar you big loaf.'_

_'Shan?'_

_'Yeah?'_

Shannon then tilts his head but as Jeff smiles he does too.

_'What did Marco say?'_

_'Oh he um... he said that he and this guy yeah they did stuff. And then he asked if I ever did and well that's about it.'_

_'Oh?'_

_'Yeah. Why?'_

_'Ar nothing just wondered is all.'_

**Getting off Shannon Jeff lay next to him before grabbing him and letting Shannon lie on him. They both fell silent and watched the rain fall as Jeff moved his hand slowly up and down Shannon's side through the wet t-shirt as Shannon seemed to giggle every time his hand went downwards, Jeff smiled.**

_'Tell me to stop if you don't like it Shan.'_

_'Mhm.'_

**Jeff continued to move his hand slowly up and down his side as his other arm wrapped around his little friend getting giggles out of him.**


	4. Up To The Bedroom

**Giggling away shan was squirming on jeff, liking the fact that he was caressing his sides with his hands. Jeff smiled and held onto him tightly knowing anymore squirming and he would moan. Taking to nuzzling his little best friends neck whilst letting his hand wander down this time going past his hips whilst letting the other wander across Shannon's stomach he managed to get what he wanted Shannon squirmed a few more times before moaning and wriggling trying to have more of his body touched. Jeff stopped nuzzling and kissed Shannon's neck getting a small sigh from him before whispering in his ears.**

_'You want to know what it is like huh? Shanny baby is that right baby tell me.'_

**All Shannon could do was moan he didn't know what this feeling was but he wanted more. Jeff pushed Shannon off to one side before turning onto his side stopping his hands he gently pulled his best friends face to meet his. Shannon's eyes more lustful then ever as Jeff moved to brush his lips with his own as Shannon moaned once more moving forward to close the gap. Jeff lent in and closed it locking their lips together having wanted this feeling for as long as he had known him he was not about to fasten the pace wrapping his arms and hands around him he pulled Shannon further in as he wrapped his arms around Jeff's neck. Deepening the kiss Jeff pushed his tongue forward as Shannon quite happily opened his mouth and didn't even let Jeff in his own, his tongue darted out as he memorized every part of Jeff's mouth it was Jeff who then moaned deeply. Jeff held Shannon close and quickly learnt everywhere of Shannon's mouth letting his hands once again wander over his body,Shannon then let out a deep long moan. He now knew boys were far better than girls and maybe just maybe he loved kissing another guy especially if that other guy happens to be his best friend. Jeff however in a mind of his own was now one hundred percent in love there was no denying it any more and if Shannon thought that tonight was only a one night thing well Jeff was going to see to it that Shannon was wrong. Both with smiles on their faces wrapped around each others body they were in their own world, they then broke the kiss gasping for air Shannon gleamed as did Jeff. Looking down Jeff saw Shannon's eyes had turned from lustful to loving and needing, without a second thought he grabbed Shannon's hand and darted back to the house, running up the stairs Jeff kicked open his bedroom door pushing Shannon on the bed and sitting between his best friends legs he saw Shannon's face smirking he desperately wanted more. Jeff moved closer rubbing their hardened erections against each other getting yet another moan from Shannon, Jeff then swept down and began kissing Shannon once more slightly grinding at the younger one who squealed as his hips buckled forward connecting with Jeff's grinding sending a rush of excitement over both their bodies, moaning in unison. Jeff broke from the kiss his eyes showing he needed more as Shannon wriggled trying so hard to rub against Jeff more. Jeff shook his head and smiled before moving slightly down pulling up Shannon's shirt he lay kisses over his friends stomach. Gently moving the shirt up and over his friends head, Jeff smiled and stopped to kiss around his nipple causing Shannon to squirm. Doing the same to the other before making his way up to his neck lightly biting it...**


	5. Bedroom Part 2

**Shannon felt his head fling back burying itself into Jeff's bed, moaning as his best friend began to nibble on his neck. Jeff kissed, sucked and bit his neck caught up in his own mind. Finally stopping he looked at his neck and blushed, he had pierced the younger ones skin. Shannon however didn't seem to mind as he wriggled aimlesly, he felt as if he was to burst if Jeff prolonged this anymore. Sencing the absolute need Jeff smiled and quickly kissing his neck he then moved downwards. Stopping at the buckle of Shannon's jeans and quickly undid it before removing his hands and kissing the lower adomen getting yet another moan from his best friend. Who brought his hips up as Jeff pulled off his jeans and smiled causing the little one to whimper. He needed Jeff, and he needed him now. Jeff smiled once morre before kissing Shannons hips running his hands up and down his legs before removing the boxers that kept him from his best friend. Kissing the base caused Shannon to let out a very loud moan then whimper once again buckling his hips wanting so much more. Jeff looked up to see Shannon had closed his eyes and was gripping onto the bed. A smirk appeared on his face before lowing his head once more and slowly kissing down his enlarged member. Licking the purple head ever so gently before taking hold of all of it causing Shannons head to fling back more arching his back causing himself to let out moan after moan.**

_'God Jeff...MORRE!.!.!'_

**Jeff tried ever so hard not to giggle at this, as he began to suck harder and faster getting his friend to cry out again in moans. Running his hands him caressing his thighs, Shannon manages to let go of the bed enough to grab hold of Jeffs hair buckling his hips trying to get more of Jeff's sweet hot mouth. Jeff then deep throated him.**

_'GOD!? JEFF!? Need...nee...mooooore!? SHIT...JEFF..Imma...GOD!'_

**Jeff looked up at this time to see Shannon pratically off the bed arching his back as high as he could screaming Jeffs name his head flung back and his eyes screwed shut. One more suck it took and Shannon let it out. Jeff kept sucking not wanting to miss a single drop causing his best friend extasy. As he screamed Jeffs name once more before collapsing onto the bed below pretty sure he was on cloud nine, Shannon couldnt move nor speak. As Jeff finished sucking him clean. Before kissing the tip and moving back up face to face with him. A huge smirk, god he was horny now he wanted Shannon, he needed Shannon.**

_'Baby open your eyes. Baby I need you.'_

**His eyes begin to flicker as Shannon then looks up to Jeff with nothing but love in his eyes. Now his turn, not knowing what he was doing he hoped excitment and need overpowered him and soon had pushed Jeff onto his back taking off Jeff's shirt he smiled as Jeff continually watched his little lover do his work, god he was beautiful. Shannon returned Jeffs favour from earlier knowing his friend loved pain. Dug his teeth into his friends neck sucking on it causing his neck to go bright red. Before very slowly making his way to Jeff's shorts, not waiting from him to lift his hips Shannon went straight to taking them and his boxers off. Before slowly making his way back up to Jeff's mouth who had now closed his eyes in antisipation. Shannon rubbed himself against Jef, stirring himself again whils Jeff gripped the bed as tight as he could, he wanted to fuck Shannon right now. Shannon instantly knew this and grinded himself against Jeff who suddenly let out a very girly squeal causing Shannon to try ever so hard not to laugh. Shannon again grinded himself against his lover whispering in his ear as Jeff squealed and moaned.**

_'You like that Jeffy? Do you? You want Moore? Do you?'_

**Jeff not having a clue where this side of Shannon had come from could only wriggle under Shannon trying to get him to grind once more. Shannon shook his head.**

_'Not yet rainbow not yet.'_

**Kissing him again Shannon smirks a smirk that should not be on his sweet inocent face with eyes that don't fir his 'innocent' look Shannon moves down spreading Jeffs legs with his knees, bending over and sucking on each of Jeff's nipples getting long loud moans from him and getting Jeff to arch his back his fists going red with the amount of pressure he holds the bedding with. Shannon notices this and moves down looking at the precum at the tip Shannon licks it off before kissing Jeff's inner thigh. Jeff arches more and moves down the bed trying to get so much more of his lover.**

_'Rainbow patience.'_

_'SHANNON!'_

_'Mmm?'_

_'I...N...N...NEED...YOU!?'_

_'Oh Really?'_

_'SHANNON!'_

_'Mmm?'_

_'FUCK!'_

**Shannon smirked at Jeff aching for him, nuzzling his now aching cock, Shannon took al of it with ease which surprised himself he guessed everybody was right he did have a big mouth. As he sucked hard.**

_'JESUS...FUCK!?'_

**This caused Shannon to giggle, vibrating Jeff dick who then imeditatly cummed in his mouth and Shannon swallowed every last drop he felt himself harden again and moaned after letting go of Jeff. Looking up he saw Jeff his eyes tightly shut. Moving to lay on top of him he pressed his lips against his lovers.**

_'Jeffy rainbow baby open your eyes.'_

_'How the fuck you learn that?'_

_'What?'_

**Shannon giggled, Jeff finally opened his eyes to see Shannons eyes had returned to normal. Wrapping hi sarms aorund him and pulling him close.**

_'Shannon Brian Moore you know what.'_

_'Jeffy your mine right?'_

_'Always...'_

**...**


End file.
